Unbelievable Truths
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Rae has Robin's son, trapped in an teribble marriage as lab animals. They go on holiday but their plane is hijacked & they are trapped in the middle of a warzone. There they meet a blue eyed soldier who bares an uncanny resemblence to her her son.
1. Her Life

**Unbelievable Truths**

**Summary: Raven is 29 and has an 18yr old son. She has been trapped in an unhappy marriage for 18 years. When she goes on holiday with her family the plane gets hijacked and they land in the middle of a warzone. There she is saved by an American soldier who she falls for, but this hero has some dark secrets that will ruin her life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans wish I did, then the series would continue and be R18 Lol.**

**A/N: I don't know how I am going fit Raven's prophecy in here so I'm just going to ignore it, also the Titans were formed before Raven fell pregnant so the Titans were really young. Yes I know that 11 seems young but it's possible, now the other day a girl in NZ gave birth and she was 11. So don't give me grief on such stuff okay.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Johnny could you please close those blinds before you leave?"

"Yes Mrs. Sanchez" the little teleporter replied. After she packed all her files into her bag she got up from her stool and walked out of the classroom. She waved good-bye to her fellow co-workers before she left the large building and jumped into her silver Renault Cleo. She drove off the premises of Little Creatures Primary School.

She stopped outside a beige single story home, and she walked into the house. I was a three bedroom home that was modernly designed. It had wooden floors and black leather sofas. She kicked off her shoes and padded across the wooden floors. She walked towards the first bedroom; that was blue. It was a dark room for a boy going through a dark phase that shall forever be his, he was hunched over the desk writing away on his notepad. She entered and he looked up at her and smiled, "Hi Mom" he said, he had jet black hair with piercing blue eyes, Raven didn't know where he got it from. He was quite handsome and extremely intelligent, he was very alert and good with figuring things out. He was constantly reading, writing or figuring out crosswords. She returned his smile with a genuine one of her own. "Hi there sweety, what are you doing?"

"I'm just working on an assignment about DNA mutations"

Raven's expression just went bleak and he understood why, he got up and walked towards her and hugged her. Raven hugged him back, "I'm so sorry Robin, it's my fault"

"Don't blame yourself Mom, its not your fault" he rubbed her back while soothing her. Raven released him and smiled, "Let's just leave it alone" he said to her. Raven nodded and turned towards the master bedroom. She took off her jacket and hung it up. She then left the bedroom and enetered the study. in front of the laptop sat Lucas. He was massaging his temples trying to concentrate, "Hi" she said walking towards him and kissing him.

"Hi"

"What's wrong?"

"This is not making any sense" he said gesturing to the chemical balance and other scientific stuff that plagued his laptop.

"I think you need to take a break. Help Junior (A/N: Robin) with his assignment, while I prepare dinner" she said. he nodded and rose. Lucas was a large man, seven years her senior. he had blond hair, pale blue eyes and was a charmer. Eighteen years ago when Raven was 11 he charmed Raven straight into his bed and impregnated the Titan. His parents forced him to propose and she accepted thinking about the baby. They were married a few weeks later (A/N: I know that that's not possible because she is too young, but I want you guys just to make an exception so Please overlook it) and now they were eighteen years married with an eighteen year old. Raven loved Junior terribly. She walked towards the kitchen and began preparing a feast.

After dinner Raven got a phone call from her friend, she then had an excuse to get herself and Junior out of the house. The two then drove over to Chandre, she was happy to see them and they spoke for a long time. Then the two left and made a detour to have some desert at a restaurant. When they returned home, Lucas was fast asleep, after a shower they parted and Junior went to the comfort of his room and Raven walked into the Lions den.

The next morning was a Saturday, when Raven awoke she was alone in bed. She got up and strolled towards the kitchen and prepared breakfast. When she finished breakfast, Junior had entered the kitchen, he kissed her on her head, "Morning, that smells good"

"Then sit yo ass down and I'll dish for you" she retorted.

Junior chuckled and planted himself on a seat. Raven put a plate before him and placed a few slices of toast on it, she then stacked some bacon and eggs on it. Junior grinned stupidly at the food, his eyes dancing. Raven laughed at him and then put the pan down and went to go find her husband. She walked down the hallway the metal clasp heavy on her arm. "Lucas, breakfast is ready" she called out into the study. She heard a grunt then she turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen. Junior hadn't eaten yet, he awaited his father's presence. When Lucas sat down at the table a plate was put down before him and after Raven took a seat, only then did they begin eating.

"You must still have your injection boy" Lucas said to Junior.

"Yes, I know" Junior replied.

After breakfast Junior followed his father towards the study where all the serums were kept. Raven sat staring at her food bitterly, what did she do to deserve this kind of treatment, what did Junior do to deserve this.

* * *

Raven stilled remembered it all like it was yesterday:

_Christmas 1998_

_Raven sat with the rest of the Titans in the living room. Everything was beautifully decorated for the festive season. Star, BB and Cy were eyeing the presents that lay beneath the tree. After they got to open their presents Raven snuck away with Robin, they went to her room and made love. She was truly crazy about him. _

_The next week she caught Robin kissing another girl, hurt and upset Raven ran to her friend Lucas for comfort and she slept with him with no protection. A few weeks after that Raven discovered that she was pregnant. When she told Lucas he was excited and proposed to Raven, she accepted and then she broke the news to the Titans. They were shocked but let Raven go, Robin was very hurt by her decision but let her go._

_September 1999_

_Raven gave birth to the most beautiful boy in the world. She named him Robin Roth. But after Junior was born everything just went downhill from there. Lucas's true plan came out. The reason he was friends with Raven was to research into demonic heritance. When she fell pregnant to his child he now had something to experiment upon, since Raven could make more kids it was better to use the kid, a copy of the DNA, not the source of DNA. (A/N: This makes no sense, but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say) He attached a metal clasp to Raven's upper arm to suppress her demonic powers, so she was powerless to fight him. _

_She couldn't save her son and Junior was used as an experiment. He was injected with a serum that amplifies his demonic DNA and enhances his inherited powers. As Junior grew older and became more reluctant and rebellious, Lucas threatened the kid, he said that if Junior tried anything, Raven was going to be killed. In fear of his mother's life Junior gave in and allowed Lucas to work on him, even though Raven begged him to leave. Raven taught Junior everything she knew. He could do everything she could and his power grew everyday. _

_She was forced to take his name, but he didn't care about Junior. Raven then had to play the servant for Lucas, but she adjusted and now that she was 29 she accepted the fact that she could do nothing about it._

* * *

Lucas then left the house and Raven walked towards the study, Junior was sitting on the seat, he looked up when his mother entered, there were tears in his eyes. Raven rushed to his side and gathered her son into her arms and they cried together.**

* * *

Well what do you think?**

**Please REVIEW and tell me I would really like to know.**


	2. Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans wish I did, then the series would continue and be R18 Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Raven rushed to his side and gathered her son into her arms and they cried together._

That night Raven sat upon the bed, surrounded by different advertisements of vacation resorts all over the world, when Lucas walked in. he shrugged out of his jacket and eyed her, "Planning on going somewhere?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, I thought we could do with a vacation. I mean Junior will be writing the last of his finals this week. He has worked so hard, you have worked so hard. I just thought that we could do with a vacation. What do you think?"

Lucas seemed to ponder on the idea as he walked into the bathroom and washed his hands. When he emerged he said, "Yeah, I think it sounds like a great idea. What place do you have in mind?"

"I'm easy, so maybe we should let Junior decide. He deserves it"

"Fair enough, let him decide. Book our flights and we can leave next week"

"Great!" Raven said hopping off the bed before gathering the leaflets in her hand and gliding off to her son's bedroom.

Junior was spralled across his bed when Raven entered his bedroom. He looked up and smiled at her, "What's up, why are you so happy?"

"I've got the best news in the world, well sort of"

"Well?"

"Your father and I decided that we should go on a vacation, as a family and you can choose the location"

Junior blinked and just stared at her in surprise, Raven began giggling and ran towards her son, landing on the bed and hugging him. Junior hugged her back and they began laughing. This was going to be the closest thing to freedom that her son shall experience. After she had a shower instead of going to the master bedroom, Raven went into Juniors room and jumped under the covers with her son (A/N: Totally innocent, just a mother bonding with her son. And also because he is her best friend). They spoke the entire night, they planned their entire vacation and before Raven fell asleep they decided that they were going to go to the States. (A/N: The stay in the very west part of Australia)

The next week flew by and before they knew it, it was time to go. Chandre stood at the airport and wished them a pleasant flight. Lucas had insisted that they spend a few days in Asia, Europe and also in Africa before they go to the USA. The other two agreed and later on that day their plane took off and they were on their way.

They stopped off at Malaysia and did a tour of the country, it was beautiful, filled with greenery but very very humid and hot. The weather was the most unpleasant thing of the country. Junior was eager to explore and always disappeared, and this caused Raven to panic, she couldn't lose her son. He was the most precious thing to her and the only part of her old life she still had left. A piece of Robin she shall always treasure. Yes, Junior was Robin's son. Raven discovered it a few years ago and obviously Lucas knew it, but hid it from her. She told Junior and spilled her guts one night when Lucas was working late. Junior had accepted it gladly, but towards Lucas he remained clueless. Lucas bought the act and continued as if nothing were wrong. After they boarded the plane to leave to the UK, and were flying for an hour, everything just went wrong. Armed men, had somehow boarded the plane and they landed in the middle East. They only realised their plane was hijacked a few moments before they landed, and Lucas was fast asleep. Junior was about to take action and destroy the hijackers but Raven forced him to lay down, 'This could be our opportunity to escape' she hinted to him.

After they landed they were forced out of the plane and when Lucas awoke Junior had gone ahead and was lost in the crowd. Lucas knew Raven was powerless so he was shuffled along with everyone out of the plane. There were gunshots and yelling and explosions and Raven understood that they landed in the middle of a warzone. Raven clutched tighter onto Lucas, she hated feeling this powerless, anything could destroy her now. They were shuffled into a tent, but Raven nudged Lucas, she saw an opportunity and the two made a dash toward a tear in the tent. They got outside a tent when Raven heard the noise that rattled her bones and made her life flash before her eyes, the shrill of a bomb heading straight their way.

**

* * *

This was a shitty chapter, I'll alter it later but I wanted to put this down quickly.**

**Review please - I need Reviews so that I'll have inspiration to continue my work**

**To all my reviewers, thanks for your honest reviews it meant a lot.**


	3. Disaster, Or Is It?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans wish I did, then the series would continue and be R18 Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_They got outside a tent when Raven heard the noise that rattled her bones and made her life flash before her eyes, the shrill of a bomb heading straight their way._

Raven sunk into the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw a huge explosion in the distance and Junior was standing next to her. His eyes searching her face, "Mom, are you okay?" he asked worried. Raven nodded, "Is he...?"

"Yes he is, it was instinct to get you"

"Thank you" she hugged her son.

Junior then sat her down and lifted up her sleeve. He studied the clasp and placed his palm upon it. The clasp was beeping fast. Junior closed his eyes and the clasp was surrounded in black energy, then it was removed from Raven's arm and tossed high up into the air where it self destructed.

"We are finally free" Junior said softly.

Raven smiled at her son, but a tendril of black energy encompassed him and threw him to the side.

Having her powers back was unusual, she hadn't had it for 18 years. Remembering her mantra she sat down and began meditating, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted.

Junior returned to her side, "Give me a little warning next time" he commented dusting himself off.

It was unusual for him to see his mother levitating above the ground chanting words foreign to him.

His mantra was originally a curse, but he liked it so it became his. They were hidden from the soldiers with the help of a large bush.

They couldn't teleport anywhere for their home could be booby-trapped, and Chandre was out of the question, she worked with Lucas, so they had no other place to go.

Since they both were free with their powers, they could easily survive within this war. So after Raven regained control over her powers and emotions, they began walking around, dodging bullets and shells.

Junior looked like a madman, walking about on a battlefield with a stupid grin on his face.

Raven knew that he was just happy to be free. There were many soldiers, hostages, wounded and dead people around. There was blood everywere, organs, limbs, shattered muscle and discarded ammo all scattered around on the grouned. It looked like they were in a slaughter house. The stench of sweat, gun powder and blood permeated their senses. It was enough to put them off meat for a life time. The sight was terrible but both Azarathians weren't affected. (A/N: Junior was born on Azarath)

There was little food for them, but they got by.

Junior had his 'father's' laptop within his jacket, the laptop held all the information about Junior's DNA. He had taken it from his father, when Lucas was alseep on the aircraft, along with the serum that was always injected into him.

They needed to find out what it was doing to Junior. Raven was tired and weak, she was bent double, like an old beggar under a sack. She didn't hear her son's command to stay where she was, so she trudged on through sludge.

She walked knock-kneed, coughing like a hag, when the shrill of a shell was heard and gas was everywhere, she felt dizzy and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Everything went black.

She drowned in a mist of green.

**

* * *

Well I know this chapter is short but there is a reason why. Well hope u liked this chapter. **

**Finally Raven is free. And the pairing, well if you dont know I'm not going to say a thing. **

**To all my reviewers, thanks for liking my story. This story has a different start to all my other work but will be just as interesting.**

**REVIEW **


	4. The Sergeant

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans wish I did, then the series would continue and be R18 Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_She drowned in a mist of green._

Raven opened her eyes and stared right into the pupils of a blue eyed American soldier. He looked around his late twenties, had a well defined face, with rugged good looks and a very tempting mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I will be" Raven said her voice monotoned. He seemed to frown, then helped her sit up and shoved a bowl of soup into her hands. Raven looked down at the green liquid as it moved around in the bowl, then drank it. The man seemed to be watching her intently, his eyes scanning her face with disturbing interest. After Raven finished her soup, he took the bowl, his long fingers and perfect nails curling around the bowl. After her stomach was satisfied Raven took in her surroundings. She was in a tent and the soldier looked very familiar. Then the memory hit her like an angry sledgehammer.

"Junior" she murmured

"Pardon me?" he said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Raven asked looking very confused.

"You are in the US military camp, situated in the battle zone, and I am Sergeant Richard Grayson."

Raven stared into his water blue eyes, and blinked, "Where's Junior?" she asked slowly.

"When you were rescued, we didn't see a soul in sight. It's good we found you when you did, or your chances of survival would have been slim. You have been unconscious for a week."

Raven clammed her eyes shut for a second, when she opened them; Sgt. Richard Grayson was watching her intently.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Raven, Raven Sanchez"

"Where do you come from?" he asked, obviously picking up on her slight Australian accent.

"Australia, we were supposed to be going on holiday" Raven explained quickly.

"What happened, that made you end up here?"

"Our plane was hijacked"

"Where's your husband?" he asked, obviously he'd seen the plain gold wedding band on her left hand.

"I don't know" Raven replied, she didn't remember what had happened to Lucas, it was a bit hazy.

"I have to go and find him" Raven said and flung her legs over the bed and stood up abruptly. She only stood for a few seconds before her legs gave in and buckled beneath her. The soldier was quick, and he caught her and sat her down on the bed.

"Careful, you have to take things slow. I'm surprised you remember such a lot, for that gas is known to give amnesia to surviving patients" he stated coolly. Raven knew it was because of her demonic powers, she didn't remember how she got her powers back, but she knew she had them and was glad. Raven tried to get to her feet again, slowly this time and with the aid of her companion, whose aura was highly familiar. Raven didn't look into it though. She had to find Junior as soon as possible and get the hell out of here and away from Lucas. Steady on her feet Raven turned to the soldier and gave him a small smile, "Thank you very much, but I have to go and find him" she said. The soldier was a bit reluctant to let her leave.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sanchez, but this is a battle field. There is no way I can let you go out there, it's much too dangerous"

"I have to go, he needs me. I need him" she finished with almost a whisper. The soldier's fingers clasped her upper arm, in a gentle yet firm grip. The innocent action sent jolts up Raven's body. Her body was highly aware of the dominating male presence.

His aura oozed sex appeal and Raven was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. Raven turned to face him, she had a feeling that he wouldn't let her go and would do everything is his power to keep her here. So if she gave in now and let him believe she was being sensible, she could teleport out of there without anyone seeing, or raising suspicion.

Raven touched her forehead lightly and then began her acting, "Sergeant Grayson, I am feeling a little fatigued. Thank you for rescuing me, can you leave me to rest?" she asked slowly. His gaze lingered on her, searching her face for any trace of deception. Raven was determined to give nothing away; she acted out the lie perfectly. The soldier nodded and turned on his heel and left.

When he left Raven turned around and found herself staring into a mirror, her now black hair was waist long and fell around her face in waves, and the 24 carrot gold head piece, that Lucas had bought her for her birthday, concealed the charka that had always occupied the centre of her forehead. The brown contacts, she had put into her eyes when they were in Malaysia, hid her amethyst eyes. Her pale skin was barely visible, most of it covered in her clothes.

Raven took the brush that sat on the pedestal and brushed her long hair. Content with her appearance, Raven studied her surroundings more carefully. There was a bucket full of water and a toothbrush and toothpaste neatly stacked with a face cloth. Raven took them and brushed her teeth, washed her face and cleaned herself quickly. There were other provisions around the room, and conveniently a rucksack as well. She stacked the rucksack, with anything that would be needed. When she was done, she heard ruffling, someone was coming.

Raven then gripped the rucksack and her body became black energy and melted into the ground.

* * *

Raven realized that it was night time; gunshots could be heard, screaming, bombs going off. Finding a nice spot concealed within a tree, Raven deployed an energy field around her then began levitating in her meditative position, while tracking Junior. When she locked onto his location, he was sleeping. Her connection was broken when a familiar voice made her lose her concentration.

"How the hell did she escape?" asked a person with a very raspy voice.

"I have no idea, but we have to find her" Sgt. Grayson said.

Raven dropped to the ground, her energy field disappearing just before they saw her.

"There she is" Sgt. Grayson said.

Raven jumped up and began running, but they were much faster and they caught up with her. A firm hand was put on her shoulder and stopped her, "Why the hell are you running away? We only want to protect you" he said a bit irritated.

"I have to find my husband" she yelled out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sanchez; I cannot allow you to endanger your life when I have the power to save you"

Raven was then loaded into a Hummer and taken back to the camp. She could have easily used her powers and overpowered them, but something told her not to, so she was taken back to the camp.

Sgt. Richard Grayson was right on her tail as she was guided to the room she had occupied under an hour ago.

Raven kicked off her shoes and sat crossed legged on the bed. The Sergeant sat on a couch facing her.

"What are you doing here Sergeant?" she asked

"I'm making sure you don't escape again. Heaven knows how you escaped the first time, and call me Richard"

Raven's mouth turned into a small smirk. Then Richard got up and came closer to her, and planted his rear on the edge of her bed, his eyes once again studying her features.

"You look very familiar" he finally said after a while of silence.

"So do you" she said slowly.

It was when Raven took off her glove that something triggered in his brain, after he saw the grey skin.

"Raven" he said softly, his eyes full of hope.

Raven looked up and frowned, "Yes?"

His hands then came forward and around her head, unclasping the headpiece. When he took it off, his voice became more excited.

"Raven! It's really you"

Raven stared at him, and blinked, 'What the hell is this guy on?' she thought.

"I can't believe it's really you" he continued.

"What are you on about Richard?"

"Don't you remember me? Raven, its Robin"

It was the last thing she heard before her world went black, and she passed out.

**

* * *

So she finally meets up with Robin.**

**Oh and to answer everyone's question about Raven being 11 and all. This is basically a rewrite of the titans, so I'm doing things my own way in this story so that everything fits into place. So the titans were formed when they were much younger than in the show. And Raven's destiny is being overlooked. Bare with me guys, but it won't be in vain. Because I have great plans for this plot. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A Moment's Weakness, Painful Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans wish I did, then the series would continue and be R18 Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

_It was the last thing she heard before her world went black, and she passed out._

When Raven awoke she was staring into the blue pools of Richard – Robin. His gaze held her face. She frowned and rubbed her head, "Raven, are you okay?" he asked, concern radiating from his aura.

"I'm fine" she said quickly. Robin stared at her intently, his gaze hot on her face.

"How have you been?" he asked

"Good, you?"

"Surviving" he muttered.

"How is everyone?" she asked after a long silence.

"They're fine, I guess" he replied with a shrug.

"You guess?" she questioned.

"The titans split up years ago, we barely keep in contact"

"Oh"

"Where is Lucas?"

"Lucas is dead" Raven deadpanned automatically, the memories washing over her.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

Raven had a remorse look on her face but it disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared.

"I really need to go" she said curtly.

"You can't go" he faltered

"And why not?" she asked sharply

"If you haven't noticed, there's a war going on out there" he stated matter-of-factly.

"And do I look like I care?" she retorted hotly, her emotions in turmoil.

"Look you don't have to, you can come with me" he suggested.

"I have to find Junior, Robin. I need to find him, my sanity depends on it. Please" she begged.

"Umm, okay then Raven. I guess you can go, I mean you were a former titan, so you can handle yourself out there" he said with a small smile, even though he was bursting at the seams to know who 'Junior' was, he didn't want to pry.

Raven then gripped the rucksack, flashed him an appreciative smile before she became black energy and melted into the ground.

Raven flew over the battle field, dodged bullets, shells and other instruments of war that crossed her path. She had pinpointed Junior's location before she teleported out of the base. When she landed close to where Junior was her son was meditating quietly.

"Juni" she called out to him. He opened his eyes and rose, gripped her into a bear hug then asked, "Mom, what took you so long?"

"I bumped into an old friend" she said softly.

"Oh, my father right?" he said as a matter of fact.

Raven stared into his ocean blue eyes and just saw Robin. Juni looked just like his father and this made Raven smile. His long black hair fell around his face and concealed his similarities to Robin. Juni then came forward and took Raven's hand and lead her to a tree. Upon this tree grew apples. Juni picked a few and passed one to his mother.

Raven smiled, thanked him and then ate, even though she wasn't really hungry. She then meditated for a long while with her son, blocking out the sounds of war around them. When Raven finished her meditative session, it was dawn. She stretched out and looked around and spotted Juni behind a rock causing havoc by levitating things and scaring the crap out of the already frightened soldiers.

She was about to summon him when there was a sound. A crackling type sound, it sounded like a two way radio, and it was coming from her rucksack. Raven fumbled in her bag and then found the black item.

When she pulled it out she heard Robin's voice, "Raven come in"

Pressing the button she replied, "Raven here, speak"

"Hey, will you get back to the base immediately"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Everything then went dead, and Juni had moved towards her, "What's up?"

"Robin summoned me back to the base and I don't know why"

"Ooh, so are you going to go?"

"Yeah"

Raven rose kissed Juni lightly on his forehead and teleported out of the vicinity. When Raven materialized before Robin, he was at the bedside holding the hand of an injured soldier. Raven walked closer and when Robin caught sight of her he said,

"Raven this is my friend Rudy, he has been injured badly, and I was hoping that you could help him"

Raven hesitated for a second, then nodded and crouched by the young man.

She put her hand over the wound, summoned her demonic powers and healed him. A blue light formed and then when it disappeared and she removed her hands, the wound had been healed. She rose from her crouched position, and the man named Rudy was staring in shock at her. Raven tried to smile, but it didn't come out like a smile, more like a lopsided smirk.

Raven then quickly nodded to Robin before she became black energy and disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Raven located Juni and soon after the duo explored the Middle East and soon found themselves in Europe exploring the great wonders of the world. Never before had Raven seen Junior so happy. Raven merely tagged along like a mother lioness, while her cub explored the newness of everything.

When they arrived in America, Junior was keen to explore.

"Robin Roth, will you relax!" Raven growled at her son.

"Mom, there's so much to see and so little time" he said, his eyes dancing. Raven sighed and allowed her son to drag her around. With her nose stuck in the Book of Azarath she was oblivious to the happenings around her until she found herself on the bed in a luxurious hotel.

Junior emerged from the bathroom clad in only a towel slung low on his hips. He had a lean figure; his black hair was wet and ruffled. He was most certainly a stud.

"Don't look at me like that" he said with a half smile.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"Because you're my mother and its called incest" he said melodramatically.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Juni" she replied

"I'm just kidding Mom, you should learn to lighten up" he said lightheartedly while he grabbed clothes out of the bag.

Raven snorted and then rose from the bed and went to the window.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Some place called Gotham" he replied with a slight shrug.

"Gotham?" Raven questioned her tone serious.

"Err, yeah" Juni answered, watching his mother in confusion.

It was early evening and she noted that Juni was getting dressed to go out.

"Where are you off to?" she asked in her what-do-you-think-you're-doing-mister voice.

"Gonna hit the town" he said with a wink. Juni was then given the infamous death glare, which could make everyone squirm. But he countered with a toothy smile before he kissed her on her head and headed out the door. Raven couldn't help but smile. 'A prince charming in the making' she thought before going to take a bath. After two hours Raven left the hotel room feeling confident and well.

Her gorgeous head piece covered her charka and scarf hid her grey neck. She wore a black jersey and grey slacks with black boots. Her black hair was pinned back and she looked casual.

She walked along the dark streets of Gotham unafraid.

* * *

It had been two months since the hijacking and the war had been won by the USA. Raven hadn't realized just how much time had passed as she spent most of her time in meditation and searching through the Book of Azarath. She felt like her old self again as she walked through the dark alleys in Gotham.

She walked around for hours mindlessly just enjoying the feel of being free. There was a freak gust of wind behind her, forcing her to cover her eyes. When the blowing subsided there was an eerie silence in the alleyway.

Raven frowned and after a moment she continued on her way. Raven walked around for a few more minutes before she found herself in a beautiful park. Making herself comfortable on the bench, she got into meditative position softly muttering her mantra while her mind went into a calming bliss.

A light touch on her shoulder brought her out of her subconscious and into reality. She looked up to find familiar blue eyes watching her with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Robin asked.

"I just came for a stroll" Raven said shocked to see him.

"How did you get to America?"

"We flew" Raven answered as if it were the most normal thing on Earth.

"Oh okay" he said his eyes raking over her form as it once did many years ago. A turmoil of emotions stirred within her threatening to upset her placid power. He held out his hand towards her beckoning her to come. Unable to help herself Raven took his hand and followed him. They walked in a zigzag fashion through the trees and bush till finally they stopped.

Before her was the most beautiful pond and waterfall she had ever laid eyes upon. Robin watched her expression change to one of awe.

"Wow Robin this is beautiful" she said. Something about this place was familiar.

"I noticed when you came to Gotham. I knew you were in America"

Raven stared at him, her eyes studying him hard.

"Don't you remember this day Raven?" he asked softly. When Raven shook her head lightly, he bent his head and captured her lips with his. The memories flooded her mind. Oh yes she remembered. This was when they had their first kiss. Even more memories flooded her mind and her past was replayed briefly before her. When the kiss ended, Raven was shivering.

The intensity of the kiss not only confirmed that their passion hadn't died out; it also jogged her bad memory. Raven wanted more though. Much, much more.

Her body craved the affection of another. Raven looked at him, her lips swollen from the kiss. He had a gorgeous face, well defined and ruggedly handsome. His ice blue eyes stared at her hungrily.

"Come with me" he said roughly, then took her hand and led her out of the forest.

Raven allowed herself to be led, unable to resist. He was like a warlock and had bestowed a black magic spell upon her, making her unable to resist him.

She was floating, her head in the clouds and her body fully aware of the man beside her.

When a fraction of reality returned, Raven noted that they were in an apartment building. He quickly opened the door and led her inside.

Raven stared at Robin, her eyes drinking in his gorgeous features. He looked at her and bent his head, brushing her lips with his. Raven's whole body went on fire, he then wrapped her in an embrace that felt like heaven on Earth, and kissed her again. Kissed her as he had always kissed her; with passion and a desperate hunger that more than matched her own.

Afterward, she dimly remembered being carried into his bedroom with its huge bed and blue velvet drapes. She was never quite sure how they both got out of her clothes, but she did remember the heat of his naked skin on hers, his weight pressing her into the mattress. Clinging to him as though she might fall were she to let go, Raven ran her fingers the length of his spine, caressing his tautly muscled shoulders, kissing his mouth, his throat, his chest, and all the while achingly aware of his own explorations.

Her breasts felt swollen, the nipples so sensitive that she cried out as he laved them with his tongue. Then he moved lower, parting her thighs, seeking out her other sensitivities. She was more than ready for him, engulfed in a storm of longing that would brook no delay. As a deep throbbing seized her, she felt him slide into her awaiting warmth, filling her, so that her whole body was locked to his. Again she cried out his name.

His own throbbing leaped to meet hers, his face convulsing. But his eyes held hers, feeding on her release, allowing her to share his own so that she fell headlong into a pleasure that was overwhelmingly intense, an intimacy greater than she'd ever known. Nothing else in the world existed but Robin and herself, joined in the most primitive way possible.

* * *

When Raven awoke the next morning the bed beside her was empty. Raven got up and gripped all the clothes which lay scattered around the floor and put them on. The bedroom door burst open to reveal a very much older Starfire. Her eyes bright green and her starbolts charged.

"You bloody slut!" Star yelled obviously not recognizing her. Raven was grateful for that.

"How dare you come into my house, into my room and sleep with **_my_ **husband!"

Raven's world seemed to freeze. 'Robin is married?'

Her body went rigid. 'Robin had failed to mention that piece of information' she thought. A bolt was thrown at her, but Raven maneuvered past her and dashed out the hallway with a furious Tamaranian hot on her tail. Raven escaped narrowly into the elevator just before the doors shut out the green eyed princess. She then became black energy and melted into the ground.

When Raven materialized in the hotel room, Junior jumped up, "Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, I was worried sick"

"I was with Robin okay?"

Junior just stared at her then accepted the answer with no further questioning. When Raven fell onto the big double bed and buried her head in the pillow, Junior sat down beside her and began rubbing her back, while she cried her eyes out. Anger burned Juni to the core, that night, after his mother cried herself to sleep; Juni took his jacket, and left the room.

Robin was out jogging, trying to clear his head. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, Raven landing right before him, Star coming into his life with a vengeance, Karitanee having a rough time. His feelings for Raven were awoken when he realized who she was. The chemistry between them hadn't died out.

Star apparently found out and was bombarding him with endless attention and dumped Karitanee in his care. Obviously she wanted to keep him away from Raven, but Robin wasn't going to make that happen, he and Star divorced a few years ago, but she hadn't seemed to realize that they weren't married anymore.

All he and Star had was sex and fondness, well that was all he had for Star, she on the other hand was obsessed with him and believed that they belonged together.

A domineering figure stood in his path and forced Robin to slow down. Robin stopped and his blue eyes met the stranger's. The stranger's eyes narrowed and he closed the distance between himself and Robin in two long strides.

He gripped Robin's sweat shirt in a vice grip and lifted him up and pinned him against a tree. The action was fluent and Robin tried to fight back, but the stranger's raw male power dominated him. The stranger's eyes turned from blue to an eerie black and the park bench behind him became enveloped in a shadow and levitated above the ground.

Never in his life had Robin felt so powerless and fearful. But this demonic stranger was all action.

"How dare you try to woo Raven, you worthless son of a bitch!" The stranger growled furiously through gritted teeth.

"I didn't!" Robin protested untruthfully. But it only made the stranger angrier. As a result, the park bench disintegrated into tiny fragments and showered around them.

"I didn't" Robin repeated, more hoarsely than before. He shut his eyes tight as if by doing this the world will stop spinning and let him off.

He then dropped to the ground, and when he opened his eyes the demonic stranger was gone.

* * *

**Notes: Karitanee – pronounced Ca-ra-tar-nee**

**Juni – pronounced Jew-nee**

**Yeah I know it took me forever to update but my life is a real rat race at the moment.**

**I absolutely love this story at the moment, but that's my opinion. What do you think?**


	6. Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans wish I did, then the series would continue and be R18 Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_He then dropped to the ground, and when he opened his eyes the demon was gone._

Junior teleported away from Robin, his anger he had just managed to keep in check. He appeared in an alleyway and began walking down the streets in the city. As Junior walked down the rough streets in Gotham he was still riled up. His anger seemed to pour out of his aura like a burning heat wave making people retreat and give way as he marched through the huge crowds outside the down-in-the-dumps clubs. Being 6'8" made him stand out. He had a well built body, the result of constantly exercising to vent his frustrations through the years, which added to his formidable presence. His icy blue eyes were as sharp as razor blades and hard as steel. His good genes made him look intimidating as well as dangerously gorgeous.

As Junior marched through the crowds, women turned to gape, men shrunk back and even bouncers looked intimidated. The further he walked the more he seemed to calm down. When he reached the last dodgy club before the more appropriate places came to view, a group of girls began walking after him.

"Hey you" said a pretty blonde. She was at least two feet shorter than Junior. Juni stopped and looked down at her, her friends stood a distance from her, obviously anticipating his next move.

"What do you want?" Junior demanded his voice icy.

The blonde looked taken aback by his harsh demand obviously she wasn't used to men talking to her in that tone.

"I was just going to ask you if I could lend your phone, if you have one" she said childishly.

Juni analyzed her, clearly she was a spoilt snob, always expecting to get what she wanted.

"No" Juni replied coldly, not willing to be nice or good in any sort of way.

"No?" she questioned as if confused by the meaning of the word.

"Yes, No! Are you retarded?" Juni retorted, not in the mood to be spoken to. He then continued to walk on.

The blonde, who wasn't prepared to be brushed off that easily followed him.

"No, I'm not retarded, don't be cruel. I just thought you could be helpful and nice" she said almost running to keep up with his long strides.

"Well I'm not. Neither am I nice so leave me alone" Juni barked annoyed.

"No!" she said firmly, "Not until you apologize"

"Suit yourself" he said off handedly, focusing ahead.

The blonde continued to follow him as he walked through the city. When finally he came to a halt a form crashed into him.

"Can you give a little warning next time you intend to stop like that" she said. Juni ignored her and walked into a club. The bouncer gave him one look and allowed him entrance, the blonde was stopped, and being unable to produce her ID she wasn't allowed entrance. Juni ignored her yells and screams at him as he disappeared among the large crowds.

When he entered the bathroom, he went into a cubicle and teleported back to the hotel.

* * *

Two months later Robin had to deal with a concerned Starfire.

"I'm seriously worried about Karitanee" she said softly over the telephone.

"Why?" Robin said his mind on other things. Nowadays Star seemed to be calling him at all times of the day, using Karitanee as an excuse to get him to come over. He had heard it all before, 'Her schoolwork, her behavior, her health, her emotions,' anything to make Robin stop what he is doing or thinking and cater to his daughter who looks as happy to see him as a hippo with a hernia.

"She is forever arguing and yelling at me. She never does what she is told and the teachers at her school are very worried"

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked, not really believing this new story.

"Talk to her, be there for her. Anything" she sobbed.

"Every time she looks at me, it's like I'm being eyed by a pit bull" he droned.

"Richard she disappears at night, I never know where she is"

Robin was silent for a long moment and when he spoke again he had said goodbye to Star and sat at his desk wondering. Never before had a serious excuse like this arose, and Robin had a feeling it wasn't a lie. For once she was possibly being legit.

Robin called in a few favors, all he had to do was wait, and he'll know exactly where his daughter was at all times.

* * *

Juni sat at the desk in the home of Victor Stone and family. His mother was apparently old buddies with Victor. She spoke rarely of her past and Juni knew very little about her life before Lucas. They had moved in here about a month ago. Raven had bumped into Victor and his seventeen year old daughter Saffron. Victor was a huge bald black man with a kind aura and Juni trusted him immediately.

His daughter Saffron was a pretty innocent green eyed brunette with rich olive skin and a good hearted nature. She fell in love with Juni the first moment she laid eyes upon him. Juni was quite attracted to the lovely brunette. When Victor first set eyes on Juni he looked blown away at the sure size of him. Juni and Victor were about the same size. But when he was introduced as Raven's son Robin, Victor almost passed out of the shock. Putting two and two together he figured out Junior's paternal parent almost immediately.

Raven had asked Victor to analyze Juni's DNA and to find out what Lucas was doing to her son. She had also given some of her own DNA to use as a control. Victor had worked with it and Juni was still waiting for Victor's summary on his DNA.

Saffron came into the study cautiously.

"Hey Juni" she said softly

"Hey Saffy" he replied tenderly.

"Juni, can I show you something. But please don't think I'm anything less than I was before we started dating"

"Sure baby" he said gently, giving her a reassuring smile. After a moment of studying him she slowly lifted up a small right olive hand, and in a flash the slender skin changed into a huge cannon.

"Woah!" Juni exclaimed surprised, his eyes huge. Afraid her hand went back to normal and she was about to make a dash for the door when Juni said, "That's so cool Saffy"

She looked at him her eyes sparkling with a new found hope.

"You don't think its freaky Juni? I just had to show you because I don't want there to be any secrets between us"

"Not at all babe, I think it's pretty awesome. You said no secrets, well then I'll show you something as well"

Juni rose and stood in the center of the room. His eyes turned black and from his back spread two black energy raven wings. He looked down at her and smiled. Saffron looked at him in awe, love and adoration sparkled in her eyes and a smile spread across her innocent features lighting up her face.

"Wow, that's so beautiful Juni"

He smiled at her and then said, "While our parents are busy, why don't we go play a game of pool"

She walked up to him and hugged him before she kissed him, then replied, "Sounds good. I don't think our parents know about us"

"Oh they know alright"

"How do you know?"

"My mother and I have little secrets. She knows about what I get up to" he said with a wicked smile. Saffron immediately blushed and dismissed the thought of the woman, who was totally wonderful to her, knowing all the intimate details of what she and Juni shared.

"Don't worry she doesn't probe, she only knows that we're going out. And your father knows too. I'm sure they figured out the rest, considering they aren't strangers to it"

"I'm surprised he hasn't shot you yet," Saffron said pondering on the reasons as to why not. Juni laughed before he admitted, "Well he did sit me down and gave me a long speech about how he would grind my bones if I ever hurt you."

"Now that's sounds more like Victor Stone" she said with a satisfied smile. Juni then kissed her and the two finally left and walked to the library where their parents were to be. They found Victor staring at the computer screen with Raven looking over his shoulder.

"Daddy, Juni and I are going to go to the pool shop. That okay?" she asked sweetly. Victor looked up and studied them both then smiled, "Sure, you guys enjoy yourselves" he said tenderly.

The couple then left and took Victor's souped up V8 truck to the pool shop.

* * *

Raven was shocked when Victor had shown her the blood test results two weeks ago. They had discovered that the chemicals Lucas was pumping into Juni over the years had a drastic effect. His demonic DNA had amplified over 100 times fold, making Juni one of the most powerful beings in the dimension.

If it hadn't been for Raven's strict teaching of how to control his emotions and power Juni would either have disintegrated or destroyed the Milky Way. But it wasn't that news that had shocked Raven so much that she could barely look at Junior, it was the results of her own blood tests that revealed something so shocking and unexpected she almost fainted when Victor told her.

She was pregnant, two months to be exact. She was pregnant with Juni's biological sibling. Victor had been really supportive since they'd met by fluke. Raven remembered it clearly.

It had been three days after Raven saw Robin; she was still confused and hurt about the situation. They found an apartment the previous day and after a few weeks of unsuccessful job hunting, Raven quickly dashed into the supermarket to stock up on some supplies. With no income and limited cash, Raven knew that things might get bad.

While in the supermarket, she bumped into a beautiful brunette who had a playful smile on her face and was full of apologies to Raven, she then heard a bassy cry, "Saffron!" she looked up to stare into kind grey eyes and knew immediately who it was that stood before her.

"Cyborg" she whispered softly. 'Cyborg' frowned at her and studied her hard before he too whispered, "Raven?"

From then on they spoke and she told him of her situation, he offered her a place to stay and she accepted happy to see her old friend again.

They spoke of the old days rarely, both too engrossed in deciphering Juni's DNA.

"So when are you planning to tell him?" Victor asked bringing Raven out of her stupor.

"I'm not sure Vic, I mean I love Juni, but I don't know how he will react when he finds out about the baby"

"I was talking about Robin" Victor said his eyes observing her closely.

"I have decided not to tell him" she said firmly.

"Do you think that's wise? I mean it's not just one child he doesn't know about, but its two. And besides, he'd figure it out sooner or later, he hasn't gotten any dumber you know"

"How would he find out when I live with you? I can deny it" Raven suggested.

"Woah there tiger, please don't drag me into this Raven. I have enough problems as it is, and it's not going to make them any easier if news gets out that you're expecting my child" he said

"Well I'm not going to tell him, and it's not like its going to make a difference" she retorted defensively.

"Raven when you left 19 years ago things just went crazy, its not something that I like talking or even thinking about but its what happened. The titans stayed together for five more years, but it was a rollercoaster ride in those five years. Robin was brooding, BB and his hormones, Star and puberty and me desperate to keep everyone sane.

And finally we fell apart, Star fell pregnant, BB got into drugs and partying and Robin felt guilty so he stayed with Star to help raise their child"

Victor looked at Raven; her face was paler than usual.

"Robin has a child with Star?" she whispered. He nodded.

"What happened after that?" she asked quickly.

"Well the year after you left I was lost and I felt alone even though I had the whole team there, we didn't feel like a team, I found myself searching for acceptance, and it came in the form of a pink haired sorceress. Nine months later Saffy was born, but I remained loyal to the titans, secretly married her and helped her raise Saffron.

After the titans broke up four years after that I met up with Karen, Bumble Bee, the fire was still there, as you remember I've always had this thing for her. We had a steamy affair, but when she found out that I was married she left me. I then struggled for years and filed for divorce, but Jinx refused to comply. I couldn't take it anymore so I bought this house and moved out of our shared mansion, and I took Saffron with me.

She at first had a hard time accepting the change, but Saffron sadly was burnt when her mother openly rejected her. But she's grown up to realize that even though her mother doesn't want her, I love her and will never leave her."

"Where is Jinx now?"

"She's on a business trip, she's a qualified personal assistant, and she had a fling with her boss and is expecting his child and she contacted me a few days ago wanting the divorce"

"So finally you get the divorce you've been wanting for thirteen years" Raven responded dryly

"Yeah, and I don't even know where Karen is now"

"There still is a little bit of hope. Saffron is stable now, remember she has more than just you; she has Juni and me as well. Their relationship is totally stable, Juni really loves her and she him. And she has come to realize that it isn't just you and her anymore, it's all of us"

"Yeah, I was a bit concerned with her relationship with Juni. But he is a great guy, and I know that he'll never hurt Saffy. That's why I've allowed him within five feet of my daughter. Having Juni around is good for Saffron, he's good for her."

"And she for him, her placid nature can help him with his temper"

Victor nodded and smiled at Raven.

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" she asked after a long moment.

"Haven't seen that dude in six years, I saw Robin nine years ago and Star fourteen years ago and I saw you nineteen years ago"

"Wow, and now the stranger you haven't seen in almost two decades ago is bombarding your simple life filling it with drama, and her son whisking your only daughter off her feet" Raven stated with a half smile.

"Yeah tell me about it. Life was peachy before she came with her son, the bloody ice queen."

They exchanged smiles and then Raven took his hand and said, "Thank you so much for being here for me Cyborg"

"It's my pleasure Rae, and besides Saffron absolutely adores you and is hopelessly in love with Juni"

"Well she is a lovely young lady and Juni is head over heels. You did a brilliant job raising her"

"You call that a brilliant job? Look at the job you did, he is sensible, level headed, smart, strategic, patient, focused, relaxed and totally in control even though he has enormous potential. He's been well disciplined; he's also responsible very much like Robin"

"He's too much like Robin for me to be comfortable with" Victor laughed and the tension, if there was any, seemed to ease.

"Have you analyzed Saffron?" Raven asked curious.

"I have, she's very different, not what I expected"

Victor showed her a few copies of Saffron's anatomy hidden within a highly secure safe.

"Wow," Raven exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah I know"

"She's most certainly daddy's girl" Raven stated.

"You think?"

"I know"

"Thank you" Raven said softly before embracing the big man. She then disappeared to her room for some well needed meditation.

* * *

That evening Juni was watching TV when his mother came into the room with Victor behind her. Juni looked up, something was up their aura's were screaming it.

"It's okay Victor. I need to do this on my own." Raven said softly to the large man. He nodded before he disappeared.

"Robin, there's something I need to tell you. I need you to be calm about this whole situation, because I'm going to need you to be there for me"

Juni nodded slowly, he knew this was going to be big; she only called him 'Robin' when something important was going to be said or when he was in serious trouble.

She made her way closer to him and sat down beside him then turned to face him and took his hands within her own before her eyes met his.

"I'm pregnant Juni" she said after a long moment. An eerie silence followed as her words bounced off the walls and rung in his ears.

'Did he hear right? Did that bastard Lucas leave his seed on Earth to grow and continue his legacy or did Robin plant his seed and run again?'

Raven saw the questions flash across his eyes and aura then she said, "It's Robin's"

His features hardened, his eyes darkened and his aura pulsated anger.

"Junior!" Raven said firmly snapping him out of the whirlpool of emotions and memories clouding his rational thoughts.

"Listen to me baby, I don't need you to be mad or upset, I need you to be happy for me"

"Happy for you? How Mom? All the suffering you went through when you had me is more than enough. But you wanna go through it again? Why?"

"Things are different now Juni, Lucas isn't here; it's just us and the Stones. It would be nice to have a baby, because it was nice to be needed, but I'm not needed anymore"

"Of course you are. I need you"

"Not the way you used to. You're an adult, you're responsible and you don't need me to bath you or feed you pr tuck you into bed. You have Saffy for that. Maybe this baby is what I've been missing in my life"

"I didn't know that's how you felt Mom" Juni said after a moment.

"Don't get me wrong Juni; you always were the light of my life"

He smiled at his Mom and it was returned before she kissed his head and left the room, leaving Juni to think about the future.

* * *

Later that Saturday night; Juni left to hit the town, still thinking about Robin. He wasn't really keen on his father, and every time he thought of the man it aroused dark emotions within him. As he marched through the crowds practically pushing slow people out of his way he heard a familiar voice, "Hey you!"

Juni turned around to stare at the blonde.

"You still haven't apologized to me you big klorbag varblenelk"

"What?" Juni enquired confused at her interesting English.

"I'm waiting" she said tapping her fingers against her upper arm.

"Wait all you want" he replied and turned on his heel to walk off. She continued to follow him just as before and when they were by the pier Juni turned around.

"You have got to be the most promiscuous girl I have ever come across" he said after feeling her projected thoughts.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Never mind" he said dismissively.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment, can't bee too bad"

Junior grunted as he scanned the sea.

"Come on tell me!" she pleaded tugging on Juni's arm.

Getting highly impatient Juni shook her off making her lose her balance and fall onto the ground hitting her back on a protruding iron unit. A cry tore from her throat and when Juni turned around he was tackled to the ground.

A bunch of people were now surrounding the blonde, but one aura was on he had encountered before and when the person who owned the aura stepped forward, Juni knew who it was and he narrowed his eyes, "Is this your revenge? Taking advantage and beating my thirteen year old daughter?" Robin demanded. Juni's eyes widened slightly he then turned on his heel and marched off.

He didn't trust himself to say anything. Robin knew better than to go head to head with this demon, the best way to deal with this was via Raven.

* * *

**And the plot thickens**


	7. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans wish I did, then the series would continue and be R18 Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_Robin knew better than to go head to head with this demon, the best way to deal with this was via Raven._

Early the next morning Victor got a phone call and then collected Raven saying that something important had arose and they needed to be there. Raven just tagged along not really understanding what he meant.

When they entered a large room in a huge mansion a tall figure made Raven stop dead in her tracks, but Victor ushered her to take a seat opposite him.

"Robin" Victor said

"Victor" he replied before his eyes went to the half demon.

"I called you in today because there is a matter which is very important and has to be sorted out" he said getting straight into it.

"What is it Robin?" Raven asked impatiently.

"I have reason to believe you have a connection to a demon. Is he your husband?" Robin asked showing Raven a sketch of Juni.

"Junior," Raven whispered softly her hand tracing the professionally drafted image of Juni's face on the paper.

"So it is your husband" Robin said. Raven then looked up at him and said, "What do you want with Junior?" Raven demanded harshly.

"I caught him hitting my daughter Karitanee" he said harshly.

"What? That's ludicrous" Raven said immediately.

"He's been meeting her at all sorts of places and she told me that he raped her, he raped my thirteen year old daughter!" Robin growled.

"Don't be crazy Rob, Juni wouldn't hurt a girl" Victor said jumping to Juni's defense.

"Obviously the demon has put some sort of spell over you"

"Don't you dare put accusations on Juni, Robin and don't you ever speak about him like that" she drawled dangerously.

"Well I'm pressing charges" he stated.

"What!" Raven yelled appalled.

"You heard me Raven"

"On what grounds?" Victor interjected.

"Assault and rape, and I have proof" he sneered un-Robin like.

"I don't believe this, what do you have against Juni?" Raven enquired.

"Besides the fact that he jumped me, there's the fact that he is involved illegally with my daughter"

"He jumped you?" Raven asked shock immediately replacing anger.

"Yeah two months ago, the evening after we last saw each other" he said studying her.

"Oh no, did he hurt you in any way?" Raven asked genuinely concerned.

"No, but his threat was loud and clear"

"I'm going to kill that little shit, who does he think he is butting into my life? Oh Robin Roth you're in for it now!" Raven yelled out unintentionally, and began pacing, caught in the storm of her own rising anger and oblivious to the truths she had blurted out.

"Robin Roth?" Robin queried obviously catching on. Raven stopped dead, her face paled.

"Are you saying that he is not your husband, but your son?" he asked fathoming the situation. Raven remained silent as the truth dawned upon Robin.

"You didn't tell me, nineteen years and not a word. And don't you think I deserved to know the truth?" he asked with a laugh of disbelief.

"It's complicated Robin, but why do I have to explain to you when you neglected to tell me you were married?"

"Divorced, I'm divorced"

"Since when?"

"Five years ago"

"Oh well it doesn't matter. I'm leaving anyway"

"Oh no Raven Roth, you're not going anywhere, we have a problem to sort out"

"Watch me!" she said before she became dark energy and teleported out of the vicinity. Robin looked over to Victor who looked torn between two places.

"Rob look, I don't know what went down. But I can genuinely tell you that Juni is a good kid, he wouldn't do anything like that." Victor said

"My daughter was raped Victor, how would you feel if it was Saffron?" Robin said angrily.

"When did you learn about Saffron?" Victor asked shocked

"I've always known; you forget that I was the leader of the titans. There's little I don't know about"

"Yeah, clearly Juni is living proof of that

"I'm really sorry to hear about Karitanee, Robin. But I can tell you that it wasn't Juni, he's witnessed enough of that in his life and vows not to travel the same path, and also because he is in love with Saffron."

"Witnessed enough of that in his life? What do you mean by that?" Robin asked curious.

"Well let's just say Raven's marriage wasn't a bouquet of roses…more like a forest of thorns" Victor admitted sadly.

"What did Lucas do?" he demanded harshly.

"It isn't my place to tell, you'll just have to find out from Raven." Victor said before turning towards the door. Before he let himself out he looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh and one other thing Robin; don't pick a fight with Juni…you wont win" he warned before leaving the room.

* * *

Raven paced her bedroom floor, her mind going crazy. There was a rap on her door and she stopped. Juni entered the room and it seemed to shrink with his presence.

"Mom, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm not okay. You attacked Robin!" she practically screamed at him making him shrink from her.

"Well technically no…" he began but was cut off by Raven.

"I'm not in the mood for bullshit Robin, what the fuck were you thinking?" she screeched hysterically her powers encompassing the white walls of the room making it totally black, and began licking darkness up Juni's leg.

"The guy's an asshole, he used you can't you see that?" Juni yelled back at her.

"You know nothing about him" she countered defensively.

"Only because you won't tell me, when it comes to my paternity you're as tight as a duck's ass with information" he retorted hotly his eyes flaring energy as much as hers, their powers waging war upon the items in the room, melting, exploding and disintegrating everything.

Her eyes immediately changed back and filled with tears, she then put her face in her hands and began to sob. Anger evaded Juni and was replaced with sincerity and he immediately pulled his mother into a hug.

"I'm sorry Juni"

"No Mom, it's me who should be sorry. You've been through so much with the male species, the last thing you need is for me to make things harder and upset you. I shouldn't have gotten angry"

Raven just gripped him tighter and cried harder into his chest. After five long minutes of Raven crying and Juni trying to comfort her she the began to speak, "Do you know that Karitanee is your half sister?" she asked softly

"Oh the blonde, I only found out last night, she sure has a wide range of sexual partners, and was planning to add me to the list"

"How do you know?"

"Well she was listing them in her mind, weighing out the pros and cons of sleeping with them. Then she had an idea, and planned to seduce me" he said.

"Oh, that's not very nice. She's only thirteen years old"

"You don't think I did anything to her do you?"

"No, of course not" she said certain.

"Good, cause Saffs will kill me" he responded with a touch of amusement as he pictured that scene, Saffron with her sonic cannon blasting Juni to oblivion.

"He knows Juni"

"Oh"

Juni then gave her a hug before he left the room.

* * *

When Victor returned home a few hours later, Saffy and Juni had gone to see a movie. He found Raven at the breakfast bar sipping tea and her eyes locked onto the kitchen cabinet.

"He's scared" Victor said.

"And I'm not?" she countered then turned to face him.

"Raven…" he began

"No Victor, I'm the one who has to ensure that Juni's temper doesn't get out of hand. Every time Juni lays his eyes on Robin he gets mad. I don't know why but all I know is that if Juni isn't monitored he will lose it"

"I think it might be because never really having a father figure around, and being submitted to the life he had made him believe that his father was a knight going to rescue him and you. And when Robin didn't come he became angry and I think that's why he dislikes Robin so much. I think what he needs to know is the truth Raven, all of it. He's old enough to handle it."

"Doesn't mean I'm ready to tell him Victor, I can barely think of the past without it hurting."

"You have to do it, for Juni" Victor finished leaving Raven with her thoughts as he went to his lab.

* * *

After spending a few hours at the cinemas, Juni and Saffy went to get an ice cream just before the shop closed for the evening. They began to walk along the road, Saffy gripping his hand tightly as she bounced along with her ice cream.

A mental link hit him, and he allowed access, his mother's voice filled his head.

"Junior?" she projected telepathically.

"What's up Mom?" he asked mentally.

"Listen honey, Karitanee is mad and she disappeared, Robin came to tell me to warn you. She's after you!"

As Raven finished, a yellow bolt hit him square in the back making him fly forward with extreme force, ripping him from Saffron.

* * *

**And so the war begins**


End file.
